


6：30 a.m.

by Kyokana



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokana/pseuds/Kyokana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Major wakes up one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6：30 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [6：30 a.m.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/102059) by Kitazawa. 



I look at my watch. I've only been sleeping for a few hours but I woke up at the same time as usual nonetheless. The outside seen through the curtain is dimly lit. I lifted my head and turned my eyes next to me. Disheveled curls are spreading on the sheet. In the dim light a white shoulder can be seen standing out. A calm breathing could be heard.

Am I enough for him I wonder. Last night in the overwhelming pleasure, I nearly told him to stop. Please, I cannot bear it any more, I nearly shouted. When I realised I was calling out his name over and over again.

I reach my arm and pull the bedclothes over to his shoulder. Then the sinful body turned over as if he has surfaced from the bottom of his deep sleep and slipped into my arms.  
Major, the muttered voice was heard saying but I did not reply as he could have been talking in his sleep. When I embraced him gently, he started biting my throat and chin softly.  
Unlike the carefully planned, relentless acts to incite he has initiated earlier, this was a relaxed movement to taste the places his mouth has accidentally touched. A perfunctory caress finished quickly and I felt the weight of the golden head fall on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and let my lips get close to the Earl. I felt the warm skin and the hair. I did not know what part of the Earl I have just kissed but thought it would be the same anywhere. Anywhere would certainly be a dear place. Then the two of us fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on http://relishschokolade.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-132.html


End file.
